Ricardo "Omni-Mass" Perez
Ricardo Perez, also known as Omni-Mass, is one of the main protagonists of the Netflix animated superhero series Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters. He is a student of the Academy for Future Leadership. He is best friends with Jake "Stretch" Armstrong and Nathan "Wingspan" Park.` He was voiced by Ogie Banks, who also voice as the teenage Zak Saturday from The Secret Saturdays crossover of Ben 10: Omniverse. Biography Throughout his life Ricardo had move from city after another because his father's job, and has always been left alone by his parents. After moving to Charter City, a technologically advanced city, Ricardo began attending the Academy for Future Leadership, he was given a tour of the school by Jake Armstrong, one of the school's top students, and was partnered with Jake and his best friend Nathan Park for botany project. At Jake's apartment, while he and Nathan tried to work their project Ricardo was playing games, to Jake and Nathan's annoyance. After Ricardo then convinces Jake to be a little flexible, he, Jake and Nathan, begin to do parkour, a hobby of Jake's. However, the three end up falling into a warehouse for Rook Unlimited, the tech company that turned Charter City into a technologically advanced utopia, become affected a compound known as flexarium. After they discover that flexarium gave superpowers, Ricardo and the others use to avoid being captured by Rook Unlimited security led by Malcolm Kane. After evading Kane, Ricardo was excited as he believed they were superheroes. But Jake has doubts since they accidentally vandalized the storage facility then they all return home until they learn on TV that Dr. Don Robertson, a disgruntled Rook Unlimited employee, is mutated into a giant monster attacks Jonathan Rook, the CEO and Founder of the company. After Ricardo along with Nathan is convinced by Jake, who feels they are responsible for the monster that need to help. They make costumes for themselves and help fight the rock monster before it escape. When Ricardo and the others attempt to follow him, they are stopped by Kane and his security force. Although Ricardo has idea to help them escape, Jake convinces him that need to take responsibility for their, Ricardo reluctantly complies and they willfully allow themselves to apprehended and brought to Rook Unlimited tower. While at Rook tower, Rook kindly welcomes them, after he was saved by Jake earlier in the fight, then tells the three he wants to hire to be the official superheroes of Charter City, much to their excitement. Personality He is a confident and intelligent when he was cool for school, he does not have a lot of effort for his schoolwork. He is also often lonely as his parents were usually out at work. As his alter-ego Omni-Mass, he takes pictures along with his teammates and posts it on the Flex Fighters' website. In the end, he gets the job done. Powers and abilities * *;Enhanced strength *;Self-propulsion Gallery Images Flex Fighters .png|Omni-Mass with the Flex Fighters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Superheroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Brutes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Mutated Category:Outright Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:Protector of Innocence